Window glass frame moldings in the past have been formed in a single molding operation in which the frame is formed in a large mold defining the entire profile of the frame molding including the linear portions and the corner portions. Whereas this prior art methodology has been generally satisfactory, it requires an extremely large and expensive mold, with the size and expense of the mold increasing with the size of the window glass to be framed, and it is difficult to provide a smooth aesthetically pleasing finish on the frame, especially in the corner sections.